It is known to mix air and fuel in burner assemblies. Conventional devices used to mix air and fuel in burner assemblies, however, suffer from one or more disadvantages. For example, conventional devices used to mix air and fuel in burner assemblies are undesirably large and expensive to manufacture and operate. In addition, conventional devices used to mix air and fuel do not efficiently or sufficiently mix air and fuel together.
It would be desirable, therefore, if an apparatus and method for a device adapted to mix air and fuel in a burner assembly could be provided that would reduce the size and cost of manufacture and operation. In addition, it would also be desirable if such an apparatus and method could be provided that would mix air and fuel more efficiently, completely and uniformly.